Usagi's Winds Adventure
by Eden
Summary: The Sailor Moon senshi have finally defeated the evil forces. Just when they think life has returned to normal, evil strikes back...but this time its at a W-inds concert!
1. Default Chapter

"Usagi's W-inds Adventure" By: Eden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I affiliated with the Jpop group, W-inds.  
  
So don't sue me okay?  
  
Prologue:  
  
Usagi Tsukino is Sailor Moon.  
  
She's been fighting crime for as long as she can remember.  
  
After finally defeating Sailor Galaxia, she and the other senshi went back to their old lives on Earth. For a while, it seemed that would be the final battle they would ever fight for a long period of time.or at least they thought so.  
  
Besides The Three Lights, she absolutely loves The Japanese hip/hop trio "W- inds" and from here, the new adventure begins.  
  
Chapter 1 [A Fine day for Evil] It was a sunny Saturday morning and it was that same day that the girls had planned to go see a W-ind's concert in downtown Tokyo. Usagi was asleep as usual when Rei stormed into her room.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP USAGI!" screamed Rei as she flung the blankets off of her. "Its 11:30 AM and you're still sleeping?" she stomped as she spoke, the floor made a hollow noise and you could hear Usagi's brother yelp from the other room.  
  
"Snore.. zzz.. more sugar plea.." Was all that came out of her.  
  
Rei was a hard one to please, she was very strict with her friends but she loved them very much. After all, she was the fire senshi.that should explain a lot.  
  
"Come on! We have to get ready! The concert starts at one!" Rei then took Usagi by her Odongo's and began to pull her off the bed.  
  
Usagi hit the floor with a loud "THUD!" and finally woke up.  
  
"WAII!!!!! REI WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Usagi sat there holding her head "HELLO?! We got to go, c'mon!" Rei then stormed out of the room leaving Usagi all along on the floor confused as always.  
  
Usagi thought for second. "Hmmm, Today is Saturday.so that means.. W- INDS!!!" She immediately got up and ran to her dresser and took out her day dress.  
  
After getting ready, it was already past noon and Usagi was running downstairs to find Mamoru and the gang sitting in her living room looking disgusted.  
  
"Usako, you need to get your act together and start waking up earlier!" Mamoru growled.  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue and went to her jacket and cookie from the kitchen, "You know me Mamochan."  
  
They all filed into Mamoru's car, Chibiusa was too young to come with so she sat in the window and pouted as the rest of them took off in Mamoru's new Mitsubishi.  
  
Since his car only seated five, (1 passenger in the front, the driver, and three in the back) Minako was forced to stretch herself across Makoto, Rei and Ami. She didn't like this because Rei made a remark about her buttocks being to large for her to see anything in front of her, which then sparked everyone else to laugh.especially Usagi.  
  
On the way there, the sky was starting to get darker and Rei got a bad feeling.  
  
"I'm worried.something doesn't feel right here.Mamoru if this gets worse we may have to stop the car and turn around," she said starting to look pale.  
  
Mamoru shook his head, "Not a chance, I paid over 5000YEN for these tickets I am not going to just drop them like hat!"  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru and then at Rei, she felt something too. Although it wasn't that big of a feeling, she still had it and she didn't like it one bit. She looked down at her purse and reached into it and pulled out her Henshin Brooch, and looked at it for a while. She then began to think about how she used to have to henshin into Sailor Moon almost all the time before the darkness was destroyed.  
  
She then realized that this feeling was the same as it was back then, she was feeling the darkness once again.and she was starting to feel sick.  
  
"I don't want to go through that again," she thought "I mean I love being Sailor Moon but I love my normal life too! I hope to god nothing is wrong and I just had a bad cookie or something."  
  
The sky got darker and darker as they approached the concert stadium. When the arrived the place was swarming with girls and a few boys were spotted around the drinking fountains. Usagi waited as everyone squeezed out of the car, including Minako who was struggling the most from being wedged in the backseat with the three others. She promptly made a point about a cramp in her lower back as soon as she got out.  
  
As they started to walk towards the building, Usagi felt an arm come around her. It was Mamoru's. "Don't worry Usako. I'm sure everything is fine and those dark clouds must be from a storm coming through." Usagi was a little shocked that he noticed she was uneasy but in a way she was happy because this was proof that Mamoru knew her very well and that he really did love her. She began to smile.  
  
As soon as they entered the building, Rei stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"There is a strong force here.and its not a good one." She said.  
  
Usagi felt it too this time, stronger than before. She pressed herself into Mamoru because she was frightended.  
  
Mamoru shook it off. "C'mon girls, lets find our seats. If anything happens, you can whip out your henshi pens and kick some evil scum, Senshi style!" he then mocked a pose as Sailor Moon would do during her justice speech. Usagi then poked him in the side making him jump as they all laughed and walked to their seats.  
  
Five minutes after they sat down, music began to play and Keita, Ryohei and Ryuichi ran out on stage to start off the show with Usagi's favorite song, "New Paradise." The girls had forgotten all about the strong force in the building. They were now standing and singing along to the music.  
  
Little did they know that far away into space, on a distant planet called, "Anathema" two villains, "Avarice" and "Enmity" were going to complete their mission to take over the human species by using the one thing they love most to pull them into their grasp.  
  
Music.  
  
As for Usagi and her friends.this is one concert that will never be forgotten. 


	2. A cloud brings destruction Usagi suits u...

Usagi's W-inds Adventure By: Eden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I affiliated with the Jpop group W-inds.  
  
Chapter 2: [A cloud brings destruction; Usagi suits up again!]  
  
W-inds was about to perform the classic, "Feel The Fate" song, Usagi looked at her friends and Mamoru and smiled. But Just as she did so, all the electricity went out in the building. At first, people thought it was part of the act and began to chant "W-inds" over and over. But as soon as things started to seem odd, the chanting stopped and people were starting to panic.  
  
Usagi was scared and cofused. She felt around in the darkness for someone, hoping it would be Mamoru or one of the girls. (Or if luck would have it, one of the w-inds boys!) But she found no one, and within a second the room went quiet. She felt cold air swarm her body. She could not see nor hear, the only sense she had was touch and so trying to make the best of it, she reached for her purse and took out that dusty henshin brooch. She held way above her head, and just when she was about to yell, "Moon Eternal Make- up!" a loud female voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"People of earth. We are now your masters and you have no choice but worship us now!" the voice was interrupted by another voice, only this one seemed to from a male.  
  
"SHEESH! Avarice, you're saying it all wrong! Put some UMPH! Into it for goodness-sake!"  
  
The lecture was cut short by what sounded like a hard slap and small whimper afterwards.  
  
Then the voice resumed its speech. "AHEM! Anyway, you little humans are no match for us so don't try to fight back or else you'll have to face death!" The voice then let out a loud obnoxious laugh and slowly faded into a distance.  
  
Usagi was no longer frightened, but more or less confused by the incident. She was still alone in the dark. She could hear breathing as if someone was right behind her.  
  
Usagi felt cold again, and this time, before anyone could interrupt again, she quickly henshined.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" she screamed and blue light began to fold around her. A bright column of rainbows wrapped itself around her and when it disappeared she was wearing her eternal fuku.  
  
Because of the amount of energy she released from her henshin, she was teleported to the stage and found herself standing in front of the W-inds trio. Sadly, they were on together on the fold, bound and gagged, and rather slumped over unconscious drowned in a faint light. Sailor Moon was shocked, not only because she felt bad for the poor guys, but also because she was actually standing a few feet away from the one and only - W-INDS!  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" she jumped up and down. "ITS REALLY YOU!" she was starting to get panicky when a loud booming voice ruptured her eardrums from behind her.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!", it proclaimed shaking the ground under Usagi's feet.  
  
Obviously, the person whom the voice was coming from had not known of Sailor Moon and this would an advantage for Usagi to show them whose boss!  
  
Sailor Moon then pulled herself together and proudly exclaimed, "For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
The loud voice was quiet now, you could hear a pin drop in this silence. Then Sailor Moon heard a snicker, then a giggle, which then turned into a loud roaring laugh.  
  
"BAHAHAHAHA!", it roared. "What are reading from? A script? I don't allow such foolishness in my chambers, get out at once or I will cease your existence!"  
  
Sailor Moon's face flushed in the darkness. "Eh.to.um, I'll have you know.. that um.heh" A large sweat drop sprang from her forehead. "Well, I'm here to kick your butt! So move over you scums because Sailor Moon is here to out do you!" The sweat drop grew larger by the minute.  
  
And it wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't look over and see Keita Tachibana looking up at her like she had a booger hanging out of her nose.  
  
"What?", she stomped nervously. "Its not that bad is it?", she asked.  
  
The loud voice cleared it throat once more and said, "Well Sailor Snot, you're dealing with the wrong crowd!" and just then a lighting bolt shot out from the vast darkness and sprung right at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed and dove to safer ground. But to her surprise once the bolt hit the ground, it broke into a million little bolts and they bounced all over the place. Sailor Moon was forced to dodge all of them making her look like a circus freak dancing on trampoline.  
  
"THIS IS NOT WHAT I PAID FOR!" she screamed dodging voltage. "I just wanted to see a freak in' W-inds concert!" She kept bouncing around until the last bolt vanished. 


End file.
